The Lunar Diviner
by kellylove05
Summary: Most people had a great fear of monsters and Ais was indeed one of them. Read more to get more info. Chapter 3 is up. I know chapter 2 was not that great and i tried to make up for it in 3 though it is short.
1. Chapter 1 A village in Shambles

THE LUNAR DIVINER

By: Kelly Amancio

Chapter 1: A Village in Shambles

Fire cackled and flimsy wood collasped as a huge village burned down to the ground. Many of the inhabitants had been lost in the fire. However few survived. Ais a young elven boy had been the cause of the disaster. He had killed his mother and father trying to control the power of the moon also known as berserk mode to his family. His father Kyoge, also had the power of the moon and his mother Fyona had the power of the sun. Ais had acquired his berserk form from his father and had killed him and his mother while they slept(otherwise his father would have stopped him) attempting to harness the moon's energy. How he had even uncovered the power was unknown because the berserk form would only be unsealed if the person with it sealed in he/she's body turned old enough for them to pass the Cloister of Trials. Ofter most children who partake in the trials died because they were to weak. Thats why only few people had the power of the moon. Kyoge had been able to control the form while Ais was not. What his father didn't know was that Ais had disobeyed his words of going into the Moonlight Trail and attempted to unseal the berserker powers by himself and had suceeded...

Ais was staggering as he tried to find out a way to escape the burning building he used to call home. He had struggled to escape his berserk form to gain his energy back. However, he had barely been able to turn back and survive because the darkness in his heart had prevented him from fully turning back human and Ais was now half human and half wolf. He was afraid of trying to enter the other villages for no one would acknowledge him. Most people had a great fear of monsters and Ais was indeed one of them.

He crushed the walls in attempt of exiting the rooms and was able to get out of the building with much ease. However, when he got out he began to transform into the berserker. It was overpowering him and he had little he could do to protect himself from fully turning berserk and it was crushing him. Ais struggled to stand and took one step forward. The sun had started to come up and Ais knew that it would be very hazardous to stay in the berserk form in the light because it was able to be controled at night and the occupant that had survived the full night would die of the light of the day. He walked to a burning tree and put out the fire with a strong watera spell. It distinguished quickly. Ais then sat down under the refuge of the tree, hoping that he would change back to human or at least find a place to stay until nightfall.

"Please someone help me." He whispered in a deep weak voice. "Before...I die." Then he fell unconsious. Luckily he had started to control the beast and could at least prevent himself from going on a rampage.His once blue shimmering hair was now full of dust and smog taking away its blue color. His eyes were now permanitly golden yellow and a bloody X pierced the middle of his forehead. One of the villagers had mannaged to wound him with a knife while his guard was down. His hands were shaking with fear and pain. He had broken his wrist trying to escape the fire and the wound leftover was enflamed and infected. He was indeed dying and would die if someone didn't come along soon.

Many hours later...

"Kver, I think I found something left from the massacre." Stated a young woman named Vya. Her long golden hair touched Ais' pale skin as she bent down to have a closer look at the sleeping boy. Beautiful amber eyes fixed on his wounded ligaments, especially his facial wound. Gentally, she wrapped her arms around Ais and lifted the young boy.(During his slumber, he had changed back) "He's just a boy." Vya was shocked that the berserker had speared the young child's life and she brought Ais over to Kver. As soon as Kver saw Vya holding the boy, he rushed over holding a cloth. Immediatly, he put the cloth over the hand wound and examined his face. He took out some cool water and another cloth and gentally wiped the X shaped marking, revailing a horrible scar. Kver looked at Vya and gave her a very serious look.

"The boy just might be the last of the elven clan." He confessed as he stroked the smog and ashes out of Ais' hair. " Lets take him back to Hollow Bastion so Master Ansem can decide on what to do. That way he can it least rest until he is mobel again." Kver gentally took Ais out of Vya"s arms and began to walk away from the devastated town. "Make sure Dilan and Aeleus search the ruins for any other survivers of the clan or any other clan. Hpoefully this little guy has enough power to survive possible surgery and pain." Ais' head leaned against Kver's chest as the man pulled the cloth away from his hand and noticed immediatly that it was infected and needed immediate medical treatment.

Vya walked over to Dilan and Aeleus, who were currently picking through huge pieces of debris in search of survivers. They were very cautious about nearing the burning buildings but still did in hopes that someone survived the attack. Dilan's long, black hair often got in his as he smashed some of the stones with his arms. Aeleus laughed at him due to the fact that he himself had normal length hair all spikey and brownish-red that didn't get in his way. Aeleus was alot stronger than Kver or Dilan but not by much to Kver.

Aeleus asked Dilan as he pulled some rocks out of crevices, " Why don't you just pull your hair back into a pony tale or something to get it out of your face? It might actually make a difference." Dilan glared at Aeleus and pushed him aside. "What's your problem?" Dilan walked over to Kver, noticing the young boy in his arms.

"Who's the kid?" He asked noticing the blood dripping from the boy's hands and face. Kver looked frustrated at the sight of Dilan. However, Dilan didn't know why. he just kept his distance and backed away slowily. Kver grinned as he noticed that he had frightened the one who is said to be unemotional and never afraid.

Kver asked," He is a survivor of the elven clan, possibly the last one. Have you found out anything else of the berserker's wearabouts or why it destroyed the village? Did you find any survivors?" Dilan nudged his head in disaproval. "Well keep searching. He couldn't have only speared this child's life and no one else's. Vya and I are going back to Hollow Bastion to report what we found and get the kid to medical help. In the meantime, You and Aeleus keep searching the village for survivors and extinguish the flames. Then you are free to go back to Ansem's labortory and continue your experiments on the heart." He walked back to Vya and left. Dilan walked back to Aeleus and continued searching for survivors.

When he got back to Vya, he told her thant he had told the others that they were leaving and that Dilan and Aeleus were still searching for survivors. She nudged her head in approval and they both left for the huge hollow Bastion. As they were walking back, Ais stirred. When he moved a single muscle, he groaned in pain. Kver tried his hardest to comfort the child but it was hard considering the kid was asleep. Vya wanted to do anything in her power to help him but was left with the cloth to wipe away any blood that seeped through his wounded forehead or wrists. Often, Kver would let Vya carry the child but only if his arms were to sore from the walk. She thought that she was treated like she was a child, just because she was a girl. All she wanted to do was to help Ais and bring him back to get healed. After all he was the only one who survived the attack.

Eventually, Ais awoke but in a woman's arms. He was clueless as to who she was but was greatful to be human again and be off his feet. Kver and Vya both noticed him stir and looked into his glazed golden eyes. They were still amazed that he had survived the massacre. Ais didn't know why he was being glared at except maybe it was his scar or they found out he had killed the villagers. He began to realize that these people had saved his life and were only concerned for his safety. The pain in his hand had lessened and the pain in his head had intensified. He moved his hand to his head and touched the wound. Ais winced in pain as he moved in Vya's arms. Maybe he would be alright if he let these people help him by bringing him to werever they were taking him now.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Vya as she pulled his hair back out of his face. "What's your name, child?" Kver noticed Ais was struggling to breathe and gentally put his hand on Ais' heart. His heart beats were much weaker than it was suppose to be. They needed to get him to medical help and fast.

Ais struggled to say, "Where am I?" Vya began to get annoyed at the fact that Ais didn't answer either of her questions. Was this child mentally retarted? " Oh, and if you think I'm mentally retarted or something because I didn't answer your question, get off my case because I'm not." She could tell Ais was angry but she also wanted to know how he knew that she was thinking he was retarted? Was he a psychic elf or something. No, thats not possible. The only elven person known to be psychic was lord Drussel and this boy couldn't be his only decendent, his only son. But maybe its possible.

"Your name, what is it?" She asked again. " Mine is Vya and this is Kver." She motioned for him to come over to see the young child. Kver immediatly came over and smiled at the clueless child in Vya's arms. He gentally pulled Ais out of Vya's arms and held him in his own. Ais began to wonder why they thought he couldn't walk on his on. He knew they knew that he was hurt but his legs were fine except for the symbol on his ankle was throbbing with pain. Was he in that bad of condition?

"My name is...Ais." He answered calmly. "Can you let me walk. I feel fine." However that was a lie. Kver carefully put Ais down and realized he nearly collasped on the ground. Ais didn't want to look bad so he put his hand on Vya's shirt to keep him standing. Immediatly, Kver walked over to him and lifted Ais off his feet and into his arms. Ais knew he was in no condition to walk yet so he didn't resist being lifted into the air.

Kver stated, " You don't look like your alright, let alone walk. maybe a little more time off your feet will help alot." Vya motioned to Kver to come over to her. He did so and she told him that they were going to be at the Bastion any time now. She could see the towering walls and many villagers awaiting their arrival. However, like usual, Vya's crush Even was not present at the time. All the other scientists(excluding Aeleus and Dilan) were there. Ienzo and Braig were in the back of the crowd so Vya could barely see them. However, Kver and Vya were not looking for them but for Master Ansem, who was in the front of the crowd motioning for them to come over. They hurried over to him and immediatly Ansem noticed the boy in Kver's arms. He walked over to him and took Ais out of Kver's arms.

Ais was clueless. He didn't know where he was or any of the people other than Vya and Kver. There were so many people staring at him, making him very nervous. This was definitly something he didn't ever want to witness. he began to realize,if he didn'thave unsealed the berserker in him, then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Maybe he should just act the way he was to Vya and Kver and everything would be alright but he needed to tell them that he was in pain and needed medical treatment soon. How would he say something like that in a kind manner. Or they could notice the wounds on him already and help him without him saying anything. That would be alot easier.

"This is Ais." Kver said bravely as he pointed to the boy in Ansem's arms."He is the only survivor found after the destruction of the Leafiee village. Youg Dian and Aeleus are still searching for survivors and will be back shortly to continue any unfinished experiments in the labortory." Kver and Vya bowed and began to walk away, leaving Ais in Ansems arms."Oh and one more thing, he needs medical treatment on that scar I am farely certain you are aware about and his wrist which is infected. We were not able to do a full expection of his body and those were the only wounds visable at the time of capture. We will be back to see him later. Send Even or Ienzo to get us when he is able to be seen after the surgeries and so forth. Don't worry Ais, your in good hands" That was the only thing that kept Ais from crying in fear because Kver told him it would be alright and these people that were with him were good and not willing to kill him like some other villagers he has met.

Ansem grinned and dismissed everone who was currently with him except Ienzo and Braig who were his fellow apprentices right now. "Hello Ais." Ansem said kindly. "My name is master Ansem and my friends Braig, the back haired man and Ienzo, the young one with indigo hair are going to help you. You will also meet Dilan and Aeleus when they return from their excavation. Even will treat your wounds. He is the one who you will meet when we get you into the castle. He has blond hair and emerald eyes. Aeleus has spiky hair and is very, very tall. Dilan has long, long black hair like Braig but is in what we call dreadlocks and is not pulled back into a pony tail. " Ansem's golden eyes gleamed in the sun and his blond hair swayed in the wind. He seemed happy that he had someone to take care of now other than young Xehanort. " Oh and you will meet Xehanort my other assistant. He has long silver hair and pearl blue eyes. You two will get along great considering your about the same age. " Ais smiled. Maybe living here in this new place would be a good idea to get away from everything and start a new.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening.

During the years of his youth, Ais was taught many things. He learned how to use many different black magic spells such as firaga, wataga, and blizzaga. He also learned many white magic such as curaga, aeroaga and refectaga. There he also befriended Xehanort, Dilan and Aeleus. The others were always busy with experiments. Ansem made sure he was schooled well by his best teachers much like Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Dilan, Braig, and Xehanort. Instantly, he was the most popular person in the entire district and began to enjoy hs new life. Vya often came to visit him, just to see how he was handling his new life and the people. Kver was often busy but came to see him anyway just to see how he was doing. There was one time, when he and Dilan went to the Great Maw to excavate the area(this was usually after Dilan got out of the labortory) They found a huge herd of Flame Vipers there destroying many small creatures that came to the Maw. Dilan was indeed much more advanced then Ais in physical strenght, but in some magic, Ais exceeded him such as, the Seven Dragons magic. It was indeed a very strong attack but not nearly as strong as Dilan's wind attacks. Ais was the strongest in the moonlight so he chose to fight then. Dilan was off guard when a Flame Viper knocked him down to the ground, immobolizing him for what seemed like hours.

"Dilan!" Ais yelled destroying the Viper that was on him. He knew that Dilan would be alright so he turned around to kill off the many Vipers. "I will protect you with my life." were the last words spoke by Ais before he destroyed the creatures that were annoying him. He cut through a group with an overwhelming Inferno attack that sent them all to their graves. Luckly he had enough magic points left to use a esuna spell on Dilan to awaken him from his slumber. Luckily it worked. Dilan arose from his feet and walked over to Ais. He took out 3 lance like weapons and ran at the Vipers with wind whipping speed and attacks. He was able to tear through many of them until they fused together to create the Viper King. This was what Ais and Dilan both feared and prayed that somehow they would survive.

Dilan said, " Now would be a good time for one of your crazy plans, Ais." Ais shrugged and put his hand out to Dilan. " What are you planning? I hope its not the Noveja Bomb because that is not even a tested technique although I wouldn't mind to kill a huge snake for testing purposes. " Ais grinned as he jumped up into the air. Dilan ran so that he was under him and casted a Firaga spell up to Ais. He hoped that the spell would not hit him and then casted a following Thundaga spell. As Ais caught the firaga spell, he thrusted it at the beast and casted another firaga spell that fused with the first one. Then he did the same thing with the thundaga spell and then casted the one spell in his arsonal to kill the creature-Novaga. All the casted magic fused together and struck the Viper head on. Ais fell into Dilan's arms panting in exhaustion. Dilan whipped the sweat off his face and looked at the King Viper. It looked untouched by the attack. Had the attack missed the target or was the creature not affected by that particular magic? Hopefully that was not the problem. The creature roared as it began to burst into flames. The move had killed the beast very slowily. Dilan lifted Ais and brought him back to the Bastion. Ais had fallen asleep because he was so tired after casting the spells.

Ais awoke in his room alone. His body ached in pain as he sat up. He felt like he was going to retch. Ais never felt this weak ever after casting an incredibly powerful spell. He wondered what time it was because there was no clock in his room. Ais lived with Dilan and his family in a small condominium. It was a good size for the family. He had grew up the with Ansem but had chose to live with Dilan when he was older because he had grew up with him. Ais didn't know whether or not to live with him or go to live with Vya and Kver. He completely trusted Vya and Kver but he was very close with Dilan. He had grew up with Vya and Kver but he thought that he deserved freedom. So that is why he moved in with Dilan.

He was happy that he had moved in with his closest friend. Although sometime, he wished that he had stayed with Vya and Kver. On rare occasiions, him and Dilan would get into a fight and they wouldn't talk to eachother for days. In that case, Ais would sleep over Vya's until everything was settled with Dilan. It wasn't his fault that he was amazingly talented at video games and Dilan was not. They would often argue over the games and it would end up as the sort of war that people want to avoid. Anyway, they would eventually get over it and play a nice long game of _Dragon Slayer _to see who was better. Every time it was Ais but Dilan was still good at the parts that Ais was not. In other words, Ais and Dilan made a great team at difficult video games.

One time they went to a _Dragon Slayer _tournament to see who was the best player. They both were on teams and they beat everyone's scores. Their high score was 9,999,043,621 and no one had ever passed 1,000,000,000, except them. Most of the others were jealous of their skill but that never stopped them. Until one day when Dilan's friend Braig asked what they were doing and they told him that they were playing the _Dragon Slayer _game and no one could beat their score. That is until Braig tried the game. Of course the game was a shooting game and instantly Braig adapted to the new surroundings. After less then an hour, Braig hit a billion. He was the new master and Dilan and Ais didn't like that. they tried and tried but never beat Braig's score. Ais intended to like a new game that had just came out called _Xyeo _and he was instantly good at that game. The character resembled himself sort'a with the blue hair and yellow eyes but had a sea spirit sealed in him instead of a berserker spirit. Like him also, he was elven. It was odd how people could come up with games that looked almost exactly like an actual person but of course was not.

A year later...

"Ais wake up." A distant voice sounded. " Master Ansem would like to speak with you about the upcoming ceremony. He said something about the prize they give away for doing a heroic deed. If that is the award you are getting, I don't know why though. If you ever did something while I was gone in the labortory, then it would be nice to know what you have done to acquire the master's attention." Ais began to awaken and shook his head in disapproval. "In any case, congrats.' He looked somewhat jealous that Ais was getting all the attention and not himself. The only thing Dilan was lucky for was being Ansem's assistant and he was beginning to think it was a waste of time to work there. He didn't get paid but got to live in a castle like the other 5 assistants and Ais. He was by far one of the most outgoing assistents Ansem knew but Braig beat him by a mile. This sometimes made others worry when they both came in such as Even. Both had habits of pranking the others.

One time Even was asleep in his chambers, when Braig came in and put shaving cream on his hand. Then he waved a feather next to his nose and Even went to get the annoying thig away only to get a hand full of shaving cream on his face. This annoyed Even so much that he chased Braig until he went into the forbidden library. That was probably the most dangerous thing Braig ever did because there was a reason the library was forbidden even to the scientists. Deep in the mysterious library, a vicious serpent slept. No one could ever defeat the creature so the chamber was barred up. Over the year, the bars got rusty and weathered making the metal brake. It was today that Ais was going to do something he had not done in years to save his friend but he was unsure weather or not he should risk going berserk and killing everyone and thing. He didn't know if he would be able to control the power after the serpent was slain or if he would kill Braig or anyone else. Then again he also didn't want anyone to know that he was a berserker and be killed. That is the last thing he wanted at the time. He knew he had to help his friend but he thought that Braig was very strong and could handle himself that is until he hard Braig scream for help.

Ansem heard it all the way in the tower and the other assistants also heard it in the labortory. Everyone, including Ansem came to where Ais and Braig were. They all looked dumbfounded as to why Braig was in the library but knew that is was hazardous to enter there without an armed army and the chances of surviving were very slim. Immediatly, the creature saw him and charged in for the attack. Braig took out his twin pistols and started to shoot at the raging beast. Many bookcases and furniture snapped as the vicious beast thrusted forward. As the shots hit the creature, the serpent growled in anger and lunged at Braig. He jumped into the air, high enough to not get hit and shot many thunder bullets. To his suprise, the bullets bounced off the serpent's scales and hit him. 5 shots went into Braigs body, disabling him from moving. Since he was in the air, Braig fell a good 7 feet, landing on the ground and shattering his legs and arms as well as fracturing his ribs. Before the serpent reared up fo another attack, a huge claymore thrusted into its skull. It growled in anger at the one who attacked it.

On the other end of the library, was Ais. He had a blue aurora around him and began to walk up to the snake. His eyes were emotionless as he stood there gazing up at the creature. Within a matter of seconds, the snake was killed by a jolt of an unknown assult. No one was able to see he assult before the snake collasped. When the snake vaporized, Ais stood in the enterance to the room. He walked out of the room just as heartless as he came in. Braig could tell that something was wrong but he was in no condition to move. When Ais left, Ansem and Even came running into the room to help Braig. They found out that the serpent was a spirit of an ancient bassalisk. What they didn't know, was how Ais had been able to attack the beast. It was another mystery.

Meanwhile, Ais had already left Hollow Bastion. He couldn't control what he was dong because when he went berserk, the demon inside him took over his body. His instincts vanished as he went deeper and deeper into the demon form. His skin began to get furry and red eyes replaced the golden ones. He howled in anger as huge feathery wings spouted ont of his back like a catchy fungus. His indigo fur enveloped his whole body and he began to thrash around like a wild animal.

A loud shriek was heard from the wilderness outside Hollow Bastion. Instantly, Even and Xehanort were aware of the dangers that was resonating from the grasslands. They got out of the castle within a matter of minutes. They knew something was wrong and they had to relinquish the problem soon before anyone was hurt. Even knew Dilan and Braig would be needed for this king of battling due to that fact that they were the stronger ones of the six appretences. Aeleus ran out of the castle soon followed by Dilan and Braig more alert then anything.

"Whats going on?" Braig asked hurriedly. "Where did Ais go?" He scanned the area searching for the newest member of Hollow Bastion. He was nowhere in sight. Braig knew something was wrong but he was unsure as to what it was.

Dilan added, " Master Ansem, do you know the whereabouts of Ais? Should we send a search party or search ourselves for him?" There was know response. "Master, what should we do?" He said this rather annoyed as he walked over to the dazed Ansem. Ansem had a good feeling as to where Ais was. He knew that Ais would not run away from the Bastion unless he had to for some mission but now was different. Ansem always knew Ais was different. He had always completed the assignments before the other apprentences even when he was new. He was even able to beat Ienzo and Even's record time of 4 minutes on a Xyoreo potion. Something was telling Ansem that Ais was that howl. He had a feeling that the howl had come from the berserker- Ais. He didn't want to harm Ais but if he attempted any harm to the civilians, then he would have to take measures into his own hands and put a stop to this.


	3. Chapter 3 Troubleshooting

AUTHERS NOTE:Sorry the last chapter sucked. This chapter should be better then the last and I really tried to shorten the paragraphs. The chapter is rather short but I had to post sometime..lol

Chapter 3:Troubleshooting

He was weakening. It was taking uttter control of him. He had never imagined this kind of pain even when he was beat as a child. Ais needed to kill or he was going to snap. No matter what, he was destroying things. He could sense someone in his presence but who or what. It was a familiar scent but it faded quickly as the demon inside of him fought to take over his soul and body. He twisted around growling into the darkness of the night at...nothing. Nothing was there. No one was around. His senses were very strong and he NEEDED to know who or what was there even if they were miles away. Moments later, he heard the rustle again. He bellowed in anger in the direction of the noise to get a growl in return. In the nearby bushes was a girl, a elven girl like him. Apparantly, she had a berserk form inside of her also as she also resembled a wolf. He hair long and ebony. Her eyes gold like the moon. She definitly was on her guard and appeared alot more skilled at fighting then Ais did. Since she was in berserker stance, large wolf-like ears came out of her head replacing her human ones. A long flowing, furry tail, trailed behind her and like Ais, she had long claws and sharp fangs. She was ready and she wanted to kill.

Ais felt dumbfounded. He hadn't seen a berserker since before he destroyed the village. She was so much more superior then him also which was rare. Wait. Maybe she could help him control the berserker in him. Help him hone his skills. That would have to wait til later when he was not being ambushed. Right now he needed to defend himself from his attacker.

The female berserker lunged into the sky and blasted down into Ais before he was able to evade to attack. Ais stumbled backward and shot a blast of purple fire at the creature. She hissed in anger as she began to glow. Her whole body was enveloped with black flames as she thrusted herself foreward. Ais managed to avoid the assult barely but it was strong enough to push him away into a tree. His claws struck the bark damaging the tree. He took his nails out and shot another blast of purple flames at the attacker. She did the same with black fire. It was so strong that he fell backward, making him loose his breath briefly. When he stood back up, Ais bellowed in pain. His left leg was enflamed and his right shoulder was scared. Blood dripped down the wounded parts of his body and he collapsed.

The female berserker changed back human with no problem. She was beautiful through his eyes but yet she was so powerful. One would never think that she had a demon spirit in her. Ais stumbled getting up and fell back on the ground. He couldn't believe that this woman was so strong and yet he was so weak. She knelt down and grabbed him by the arm, causeing him to get up. He yelped in pain as he stood, revailing a gash in his left leg. It burned badly and he didn't know how he should react with another berserker. After all, he thought he had killed them all but he guessed that he she must have been in a different city or town when the disaster struck.

"Who are you?" He managed to say. She smirked and let go of his arm. The woman walked arond him looking at all of his features. He didn't like the idea of someone staring at him so he mannaged to turn around and stared into her eyes. It was one way of telling a berserker to stop. His father had taught him little about the berserkers before he died so he had a little knowledge of the race. She smirked and crept closer. Every step made Ais' heart skip a beat. He was afraid and did not know what to do. She stopped in front of him and glared at him. This made his body tremble in fear.

She sighed. "My name is Anyra(ah-ne-ra). You must be that other berserker that destroyed our clan. Hmph...still you did not destroy ALL the clan..." She flexed her arms and put her hands on his chest. Sharp claws pierced his soft skin making him groan in pain. "You feel that. That is what our family and friends felt before they were killed...now you can face the same fate." She brought their bodies together and bit his neck. pain resided in those areas as he cried in pain. Her fands had a poisonous toxic that began to weaken him. Ais began to fall to the ground and turned pale. he couldn't blieve he was feeling this kind of pain. it was not normal for him to ever feel this kind of horrifying pain in his neck. His pain got so bad, that he clawed her in the chest. She blushed alittle and released her grip on his neck.

"Why did you stop?" He asked wanting more oddly. "Don't tell me thats the best you can do. " She looked into his eyes and noticed the poison was beginning to take control. He begen to grow dizzy and collapsed to the floor. She knelt down and began to feel soething in her chest. It was her heart. It was throbbing. She began to think she had some kind of feeling for the young elf. But why? He had done the worse thing by destroying the clan. But yet, she felt bad that he was suffering so badly. She lifed him up into her arms carefully trying to make sure he doesn't awaken. He move alittle but she carefully supported the moving boy. She needed to get him some of the antidote she had in her camp which was about 8 miles away from her current position.

Jumping up into the air, Anyra sped into the trees. She traveled at the speed of sound making a soft whistle as she went bye. Within three seconds, she arrived at her destination point. She layed him down on the sleeping bag she had recently used and took out the antidote needed. It was a blue liquid that she poured into a container and added a few herbs to bring out the remedy's strength. Carefully, Anyra lifted Ais' torso off the ground and opened his mouth to let the liqid slide down his throat. Within a few seconds, the liqud was gone. She layed him back down and put a blanket over his limp body.

The night sky was much more beautiful in the part of the woods Anyra and Ais were in.The way it sillouitted around the area, brought back memories from Anyra's past. It was like an endless river from once she lived near as a child with her mother. Her father had been killed in a war between the humans and berserkers, known as the Twilight War. Many people were killed then and her father was one of them. It was a long and painful time to her and her mother. She often tried to erase those memories as they were way to painful for her.

She began to realize that the serpent that her master-Xyor had left at the Hollow Bastion castle had been destroyed. He had left the creature in the library many years ago to kill Ansem one of his many rivils. If the serpent had failed, then the reason for her to come to the Bastion was lost. She needed to retrieve the beast so Xyor could give it the special antidote to grant to stronger powers as Xyor knew that Ansem was getting stronger. There was one good thing about coming here and that was finding the berserker Ais. He would be a great asset to Xyor's army.

She was brought out of her daze when Ais awoke. He sat up and winced in pain. He was sore all over from the fight with Anyra. Ais turned his head and looked directly at Anyra who appeared amazed that he was still moving after that fight. He glared at her hoping to make her leave. Ais did not want to fight after the last battle. He knew he would not win against her. She was way more advanced then he was in fighting and let alone the demonic berserker stance.

------------------------------------------

Ansem and the crew were searching for Ais. Ansem had a feeling that he was not gonig to come easily and that is what worried him. Ienzo looked out into the distance and noticed smoke.

"Master Amsem, its a fire." Ienzo pointer to the smoke rising overhead.(it was the fire caused from the battle) Ansem shifted his pose and looked at the smoke coming from the trees.

Ansem stated,"That is our next destignation. Everyone lets get to that location from where we are by the river apth to our left." Everyone nudged theri heads in approval and began to walk towards the river. Its water was clear blue and the aroma it gave off was so refreshing like rose petals and the clean smell after a rainshower. They walked along the rocky edges to find a snake-like creature only it was half human. Ansem recognized it as his loyal servent Vrayle. Vrayle was the one who he remembered from ages ago. Vrayle's physical appearance was rather frightning with many frills on the sides of his face and some spikes on his arms and down his back.

"Master Ansem," He said bowing. "I have seen two berserkers around the western part of the forest." Ansem appeared worried that Ais may be in trouble. He knew that Ais was way to young to understand his extent of his powers and let alone control them.

Ansem answered, " I will assure we will make sure we find the survivers. Braig and Aeleus, you two go east to the Canal and looks for the berserkers. If you find anything then turn around and come back to inform us. Dilan, Even, Ienzo and I will go in the direction Vrayle had pointed out. Remember becareful you two-especially you Braig. I know how rash you can be." With that they all split up. Vrayle decided to go back tothe Bastion and inform other people about the berserkers so ansem would not have to later. He knew that Ansem would be to tired or weak to deal with all the news he needed to tell everyone including King Mickey.

Braig and Aeleus had arrived at their destination about a half hour later. They noticed nothing out of normal and were read to turn around when Aeleus heard a rustle in the grassy area next to them.

You hear that?" He asked Braig cautiously. Braig looked at him as if he had 100 heads.

Braig said, "Dude your hearing things." Aeleus took that for credit and began to walk back to Ansem and the other. Little did they know that someone was following them through the bushes.

--------------------------------------------------

Ais began to back away from her against a nearby tree. His gaze never left her glare as she got closer. He was utterly terrified and ewas clueless to what to do.

"Your awake."She said in a careless voice. "Thought I had overdone it on you." She sat down close to him and grabbed his arm. "Better seal the demon in you before you loose control of yourself." He pulled his hand away and growled.

"Your not doing anything to me." Ais growled. He hated when people touched him especilly if she was a mortal enemy. He began to get up and soon collapsed in pain. Pain was searging through his head and body. His vision was slurred and Anyra knew that this was going to happen so she had made sure the herb she used would make sure he would not leave her.

"To think I was the one who saved you..." She cussed. "Guess I should know better then to help a big ugly welp." She got up and began to walk into the forest nearby. She noticed he had followed afterall he would not know his way form here to the Bastion. From here it was many miles away.

Ais stated," Wait. Where are you going?" She turned around and stared into his golden eyes. They were rather nice compared to the ugly berserker eyes that she had only witnessed. He really was alot yunger then she was. Maybe she could teach him how to control the beast in him and train him to obey her and her master.It was a good idea but she was curious to know if he would go with her to meet her mastere and begin his training but then again maybe that is what hee wanted. Maybe he wanted to tame the beast in him. It was possible.


End file.
